


Just Business (Our Business)

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: No More Tears Left To Cry [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Charlotte GP, Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, F/F, GP, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Sasha Being Sasha, Shameless Smut, in ring action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: A follow up of 'Bad Idea' and 'Be Alright'. Just a little drama, some fluff...some other stuff in between. Charsha is strong here. Check the tags before coming in.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Series: No More Tears Left To Cry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711417
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

They were in North Carolina and it was raining like hell, and the weather was predicted to be that much worse as the days went by. It was also one of the few times that the WWE was hosting both Raw and Smackdown in the same city for the week.

It was that same heavy rain that woke Sasha out of her peaceful sleep. Sasha rolled over to check the time and saw that it was damn near six in the morning. Groaning loudly, Sasha rolled back over in attempts to get comfortable again and pulled the covers over her shoulders but it seemed as if fate was determined to get her out of bed because the thunder and lightning were unnecessarily loud and vicious.

Sasha laid there in the large bed, eyes squinted as she stared at nothing in particular wondering what she deserved to be woken up this early on her day off. She could hear the TV downstairs and she could actually smell something being cooked though she couldn't actually pinpoint that familiar smile but it made Sasha smile anyway.

She and Charlotte had been traveling together for the past three months. That night when Charlotte brought her Italian food to her hotel room and Charlotte spending the night? Turned into breakfast in the morning, which turned into Sasha needing a ride to the next city with both Becky and Charlotte which turned into Sasha reconnecting with her two favorite knuckleheads. Though she wasn't sure if they were always so...frat boyish before. Sasha had no idea how much she missed them until she realized just how isolated Bayley kept her from their friends.

Somehow those unexpected chain of events brought her closer to Charlotte in and out of the ring and landed her another set of gold that she wasn't sure was even on her radar but Sasha wasn't complaining.

Sasha stifled another yawn as she slid out of Charlotte's bed, shivering when the cool air touched her bare skin and Sasha quickly pulled down her shirt as if that would warm her up immediately. Sasha went into Charlotte's Master bathroom so she could brush her teeth and steal a pair of socks she knew that Charlotte kept in her linen closet for some weird reason. Even after two years, Charlotte's little ticks never changed.

Once Sasha was finished, she made her way downstairs to figure out what the hell Charlotte was up to so early in the morning.

And more importantly if she cooked enough for them both, because Sasha was starving now that was up.

“Good mornin', Sasha.” Sasha grunted in response as she sat at the kitchen counter and Charlotte slid over the rest of her morning tea, which Sasha easily accepted the drink. She preferred coffee, but tea was the second best option.

“Mmm, whatcha cooking Flair?”

Charlotte shook her head, making some of her blonde hair fall out of the messy bun on top of her head, “Just oatmeal, nothing fancy...want a bowl?”

“Share?” Sasha pouted, not a huge fan of oatmeal and she knew that she wouldn't be able to actually finish a whole bowl on her own. She'd rather eat with Charlotte than waste any food.

And Charlotte just smirked, knowing that she was going to be asked to share her oatmeal. Somethings just never changed, including Sasha's picky eating, “Hmm, I don't know Banks, that's gonna cost you.”

“Oh?” Sasha raised an eyebrow, still nursing the hot tea, “What's the price then?”

“For every bite of my oatmeal, and I will be counting, you owe me a kiss.”

Sasha smirked behind the mug as she pretended to think over that stipulation but she couldn't fight back her smile forever, and Charlotte just loved seeing it, “Fine, I can work with that. I like kissing you anyway.”

“Who said I wanted to kiss you?”

Sasha paused, confused, “Uh, you said—”

“I said that you're gonna owe me a kiss for each bite, I didn't say  _ where  _ those kisses were going.”

“Oh.” Sasha chuckled, shaking her head slightly, “Oh, well, then that changes the game.”

“Does it really?” Charlotte asked, getting two spoons from her utensil drawer, “So? What do you say Banks, do we have a deal?”

“No deal. I have something better, and a little more challenging.” Sasha added before the look of disappointment could settle onto Charlotte's face, “Beat Nia Jax in your singles match next week and I'll let you give me all the kisses you want.”

Charlotte's smile could rival Cheshire's, “What if I wanna hold you too?”

“Beat her good.”

“And if I wanna just...do more than just hold you?” Charlotte edged slowly, carefully choosing her words as she fixed a healthy helping of oatmeal. It's been months since she and Sasha last had sex since that night Sasha broke up with Bayley, and Charlotte has been more than happy to move to let Sasha set the pace but Charlotte has been carefully reading the signals Sasha was sending lately and she hoped that she wasn't wrong.

“Well then, I guess you better impress me, Flair.”

“By beating her good?”

“By making her tap out.”

* * *

_ The following week... _

Charlotte was lacing up her boots when Sasha walked into the locker room wearing a very fitted blue dress that was the same shade as her hair with high heels strapped around her ankles with the WWE Smackdown around her waist, and her tag team title over her shoulder.

“That's a nice set of gold you're carrying, Banks. Looks good on you.”

Sasha smirked at Charlotte and removed her designer sunglasses, “Of course it does, everything looks good on me.”

_ Including me?  _ “Yeah it does.” Charlotte put her foot back on the floor and sat back in her chair, she still had a little time before her match against Nia. Charlotte took a moment to admire Sasha's outfit and Sasha even struck a pose for her before sitting down in the chair next to Charlotte's.

Charlotte smiled softly, “You look even more beautiful tonight. What's the occasion?”

“Extra motivation for you to beat Nia tonight. Just...just promise that you'll be careful in the ring with her, alright? She's dangerous.”

“Worried about me now? Don't, Sasha. Nia is strong but I'm dead lifting two eighty-five, I can handle whatever she throws at me.”

“And I'm deadlifting two fifteen and I still can't move that woman an inch without breaking my damn back.”

Charlotte shrugged, “Sasha, honey, you're only a hundred and seventeen pounds and barely over five foot five. Size matters in this case. I'm half her weight and match her in height so I have a good chance of beating her tonight.” Charlotte scooted her chair closer so that she could wrap her arm around Sasha's shoulders, “I can't afford not to. Not with a prize so great.”

Sasha felt the tips of Charlotte's fingers brushing the tops of her breasts lightly, and shivered, “Then you know what to do.”

“It's been three months and I have a lot of pent up energy. So when I make Jax tap tonight, be warned that you're next, baby.”

“Mmm,” Sasha exhaled a little shakily, it's been three months for her too, but she wasn't the type to back down from a blatant challenge, “We'll see about that.”

Someone behind them gagged, pulling both of their attention towards the door as neither of them noticed that someone else had entered the locker room. And it was none other than the Samoan woman herself. Nia crossed her arms and scowled at them both.

“I wouldn't be so sure about that Flair. I'm going to flatten you tonight regardless of your deadlift weight, which is pathetic by the way. But I'm more interested in this 'partnership' you two have going on here. I knew something was fishy about you two suddenly partnering up and winning the tag team gold.”

Charlotte pushed her own tag title off of her lap as she stood and moved across the room until she was standing toe to toe with Nia, standing at her full height, nearly at eye level with the irritating woman.

“What goes on with myself and my partner is our business, Jax. And if you weren't so rude, you'd realize that we were discussing match strategies.”  _ barely,  _ but that's besides the point.

“Sure,” Nia scoffed, “Alexa and I don't call each other disgusting little pet names.” Nia's gaze shifted over Charlotte's shoulder towards Sasha, gleaming with spite, “First Bayley, now Flair...can't seem to keep your legs closed, can—”

Charlotte growled and pushed Nia back with all of her strength before she could finish that sentence, and Nia nearly fell over. Charlotte grunted with the effort because Sasha had been right, Nia was built like a brick wall.

“Back the fuck off, Nia. I thought you got enough of that shit last time but it looks like I'm gonna have to knock your teeth down your throat for you to get the point.”

Nia chuckled darkly, her focus back on Charlotte, “I'm gonna enjoy breaking your back tonight, Flair.” Nia looked back at Sasha and winked slowly, “See you later, little girl.”

Sasha came up behind Charlotte and handed the older woman her title back and shook her head, “You better whoop her ass tonight, Charles or I swear to all the Wrestling Gods that I'm gonna whoop  _ your  _ ass.”

Charlotte blinked, mouth opening and closing as she watched Sasha storm out of the locker room. “What the hell just happened?”

* * *

Charlotte still had no idea where Sasha ran off to, but she trusted that Sasha would be at ringside like she promised she would be. Charlotte adjusted her robe as she walked down to the gorilla stage for her math when she was stopped by Stephanie McMahon and Charlotte immediately knew that nothing good was going to come from this conversation, especially with Stephanie smiling at her.

“Good luck with your match tonight, Charlotte. I'll be rooting for you.”

Charlotte scoffed, “Yeah, I'm sure you will be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to handle.”

“Speaking of business,” Stephanie blocked Charlotte's path, her smile morphing into her trademark smirk, “Let's talk about the... _ business  _ between you and Sasha.”

The muscle in Charlotte's jaw ticked tightly, “You just did. It's just business. Nothing more, nothing less.” Charlotte replied coolly, her poker face would put a professional to shame. But now Charlotte was planning on kicking Nia in the face more than once for her big ass mouth.

“Well, that's great! Makes me feel so much better for what I'm about to do.”

_ Shit, shit, shit, where the fuck is Sasha?!  _ “Please hurry along with this, The Queen has somewhere to be.”

“Oh trust me, your highness...this is not something to be discussed in private.” Stephanie finally stepped aside and gestured for Charlotte to continue on her way, “See you out there, Queen.”

Charlotte didn't bother to look back or respond as she walked away, but she was worried now. Stephanie was up to something and when Stephanie started scheming it was best for everyone to get the hell out of her way.

Thankfully, Sasha was waiting for Charlotte near the gorilla stage area, still looking as beautiful as ever and Charlotte could see that she was not the only one backstage to think that but all they could do was look. No one was touching what was hers, never again.

Charlotte came up on Sasha and blocked everyone's view, “Hey.”

Sasha looked up and smiled, as if she weren't annoyed thirty minutes ago, “Ready?”

“Yeah, but I ran into Stephanie and she's up to something.”

“Shocker. I'll be out there to watch your back, don't worry.”

“And I'll be watching yours.”  _ all of it. _

“When aren't you?”

“Never.”

Charlotte moved past Sasha just as her entrance music hit, and even though they were both heel characters, the crowd still popped for them so loud that the ring announcer was barely heard when he introduced the two tag team champions.

* * *

As Charlotte entered the ring, her theme music faded out and she handed Sasha her title belt just as Nia was being introduced and the crowd went from loud cheering to harsh booing not that any of it bothered Nia at all, it never really did.

Though what was even more surprising and a little more alarming was that Alexa wasn't coming down with her which was a first. As Nia stepped into the ring, Stephanie walked out with a mic in her hand. And if the booing Nia received were bad, then Stephanie's were catastrophic and so loud she practically had to shout into the mic.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies but it has come to my attention that The Boss and The Queen have a little bet going on for tonight's match between Charlotte and Nia! Well, I think I want in on this little bet!”

Charlotte and Sasha shared a tense glance while Nia just smiled smugly in her corner.

“I bet that Nia can beat Charlotte...for Sasha's WWE Smackdown women's title!”

**WHAT!**

Everyone except Nia and Stephanie shouted, while Stephanie just started laughing, “That's right! Because I heard that Charlotte and Sasha have  _ suuuch  _ a wonderful tight bond, well lets just test how tight this bond really is, huh? Let's see Charlotte defend a title that isn't even hers. Oh and Charlotte if you lose, Sasha won't get a rematch clause. However you'll get your first shot at the title come the next PPV. And we all know how much you love being number one. So Sasha...I truly hope that you and Charlotte really are as close as you both say.”

Stephanie continued to laugh as she went back to whatever hole she was summoned out of and the ref quickly signaled for the match to start.

**_Ten minutes later..._ **

Charlotte powered out of another heavy pin at the two-count, breathing hard and her face was beat red. Nia was really taking Charlotte to town in the ring, surprising everyone.

At ringside, Sasha had all three belts on the floor as she watched Charlotte get beat up with a tightness around her heart. Charlotte was really taking a beating tonight for her and as much as Sasha loved being the champion and the face of the women's division. This match was grueling and she could and would always fight her back to the title picture on her own if it meant getting Charlotte away from Nia before that woman really broke something in Charlotte.

“Come on Charlotte, you got this!” Sasha yelled, slapping the mat with both hands and gaining the attention of Nia. And Sasha was in no way prepared to deal with the beast of a woman as Nia rolled out of the ring and approached her. But Sasha held her ground.

“She's broken, Banks.” Nia grinned evilly, “That belt is mine...”

“You wish bitch.”

“Bayley should've fixed that mouth of yours—”

_ Smack! _

Sasha slapped the hell out of Nia, right in the face mid-sentence as hard as she could, forcing Nia's head to turn. Nia rubbed her jaw and winced slightly when she touched her bottom lip. Her bottom lip that Sasha split wide open from the ring on her finger.

“Wrong move.”

Nia charged at Sasha and Sasha tried to move but her stilettos were not made for running, but Charlotte was back on her feet and managed to time a baseball slide out of the ring and kicked the side of Nia's head as she put herself between Sasha and Nia.

Charlotte dropped kicked Nia in the chest and forced her back. Charlotte didn't have time for a game plan, she was running on instinct and she was pissed that Nia had the  _ nerve  _ to try and manhandle her woman. Charlotte ran full speed and speared Nia onto the hard floor, making sure to dig her shoulder into the woman's gut and put all of her weight into the tackle.

Charlotte grunted and yelled as she hauled the bigger woman onto her feet and forced Nia back into the ring for a pin. But Nia kicked out at two and Charlotte grabbed a handful of hair and slammed Nia's head into the mat repeatedly before going for another pin. Nia got another shoulder up and Charlotte screamed in frustration. Charlotte climbed the closest turnbuckle, looking to do a moonsault but Nia was up and powerbombed Charlotte from the top rope. And went for the pin and Sasha saw that Charlotte wasn't going to jump out in time.

So Sasha did the only thing she could think of. She kicked off one of her heels and threw it at the ref to stop the count and he was pissed.

“Hey! Get the hell outta here!”

“What?!” Sasha screamed, eyes wide, “That wasn't even me!”

“I said get outta here Sasha! Now!”

While his back was turned, Charlotte grabbed the heel and hit Nia across the face with it as hard as she could and went for a submission move, borrowing Sasha's very own Bank Statement and pulled as hard as she could.

“Look! Look!” Sasha yelled over the roaring arena, and the ref turned just in time to see Nia tapping out. And Charlotte quickly let go and fell over, laughing with exhaustion.

* * *

Charlotte rolled out of the ring and helped Sasha collect their title belts off of the floor and wrapped her sweaty arm around Sasha's waist with her hands just above her backside, leading them away from the ring.

Sasha took her title and held it high for all to see and Charlotte raised her arm that wasn't around Sasha's waist, into the air as well.

“Let's go, Banks. You're next."

* * *


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ion own nothing WWE related.
> 
> We so explicit oh  
> You been saying all night long  
> That you couldn't wait to get me home alone  
> What you gon' do to me  
> Don't talk about it, be about it

* * *

Sasha came into the suite's living room with an ice pack wrapped in a cloth dish towel. Charlotte was half sitting half lying on the sofa in her sports bra and gray sweatpants. Charlotte had bruises forming on her arms and her back, a true testament to the beating she took from Nia two hours ago.

Sasha sat on the edge of the cushion and gingerly set the ice pack on Charlotte's left shoulder. Her phone had been blowing up earlier from Becky and others who were friends of both Sasha and Charlotte, worried about Charlotte's well being. But Sasha only messaged Becky and Charlotte's parents to let them know that they were both alright and would call them all a little later once they got some rest.

Sasha planned on sending a tweet out later but right now her main concern was making sure that Charlotte didn't die in the middle of the night. She was being overly dramatic of course but it was the thought that counted.

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Sasha with a bit of a goofy smile, “So...I made her tap.”

Sasha rolled her eyes, pushing Charlotte back down onto the sofa, “You have twelve days to cash in on that deal. Tonight let's just focus on resting okay? I still can't believe that Stephanie found some kindness in her tiny ass heart and cleared us for any appearances for two weeks.”

“Tonight was wild...you were so right though.” Charlotte mumbled, adjusting the ice pack on her shoulder, “I hate when you're right too.”

“Right about what exactly? I'm generally right about a lot of things.”

Charlotte scoffed sleepily, the pain medicine the trainer gave her was starting to settle in, “Nia...being stronger than I thought she was.”

Sasha chuckled lightly and shook her head, and took Charlotte's hand as she stood, “Come on Char, let's get you in the bed before you fall asleep on this sofa because I'm not carrying your big ass to the bed.”

Charlotte snorted and it took a bit of work along with a lot of whining on Charlotte's part but they got across the hotel suite to the bedroom with Sasha supporting most of Charlotte's weight with her smaller frame. Sasha was about to lead Charlotte to the second bed but Charlotte shook her head, placing her hand on the wall and somehow stopping Sasha.

“Wait,” she croaked, clearing her throat, “I wanna sleep with you.”

Sasha looked up at Charlotte, eyes wide as she worried her bottom lip, “Uh...are you sure? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable and cause you more pain?”

“Please?” Sasha nodded quietly and led Charlotte to her bed. Charlotte got comfortable on the right side of the bed, her preferred side. Sasha turned off the lights and crawled into the bed next to Charlotte on her stomach.

After a while, Charlotte shifted and Sasha heard the ice bag hit the nightstand. Charlotte groaned as she scooted closer to Sasha and wrapped her arm and leg around her. But Sasha didn't mind, she was oddly comforted by the weight of Charlotte and warmth as Charlotte acted as an added blanket and Sasha was quickly lulled to sleep.

“Night Sasha...”

“G'night,” was the last thing Sasha mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Sasha woke up in the middle of the night, sweating more than a little bit. Charlotte was softly snoring in her ear and still very much draped over her body. Given the extra body from Charlotte and being unused to wearing clothing to bed, Sasha was mildly uncomfortable.

As gently as she could, Sasha pushed the blondes limp arm from around her and sat up a little in their bed. Tiredly making the quick decision, using the logic that Charlotte has already seen her naked and more, it wouldn't matter. When she finished stripping out of her night clothes, Sasha snuggled back under the covers, enjoying the feel of the cool sheets against her warm bare skin. Sasha reached under her pillow for her phone when it buzzed and she saw that it was a text from an unknown number.

_ Sasha, it's Bayley. Are you up? _

Sasha sighed loudly, closing her eyes as she put her phone back where she found it. She had no idea where Bayley was getting all of these phone numbers but she was getting tired of blocking all of them, but that was a problem for later—she was more content on getting more sleep. Charlotte moved closer to Sasha and hugged her close. Sasha tried to create some space between them but Charlotte, even asleep, was strong.

“Hmm, I missed touching you like this.”

And she was apparently awake.

“Go to sleep, Charles.” Sasha closed her eyes, fully intending on going back to sleep but Charlotte had sat up behind her on her elbow, leaning over Sasha slightly. Even in the darkness, Charlotte could see Sasha perfectly. Her eyes were taking in Sasha's beautiful body that wasn't covered by the sheets, but Charlotte's gaze was steadily drawn to Sasha's face.

For the past three months, Charlotte was reminded how much she's missed Sasha in the past two years. Missing her laugh, her love for everything anime, her pettiness—everything about her. The past three months were everything that Charlotte didn't know that she needed and she wanted more.

“I can feel your eyes on me, and the answer is no. Get some rest, you're hurting.”

Charlotte ignored Sasha and leaned down, kissing Sasha softly—lingering, then kissing her again. Softly at first then a little more firmly when Sasha didn't even put up a fight against her advances.

When Sasha turned her head to breathe, Charlotte pressed a kiss to the shell of Sasha's ear, her lips moving to Sasha's exposed neck, kissing and sucking just hard enough to elicit a moan from Sasha but not hard enough to leave a mark. Scooting closer behind her, Charlotte snaked an arm around Sasha and reached up to Sasha's right breast, it easily fit into the palm of her hand and Charlotte squeezed softly while simultaneously rolling a hardening nipple between two fingers, earning another soft moan.

Charlotte shivered, feeling herself beginning to wake up and she was sure that Sasha felt it too. Sasha's eyes opened and she turned around a little more as Charlotte switched breasts, not wanting it to feel neglected. Sasha couldn't help but push her chest further into Charlotte's greedy hands. And she sighed when Charlotte leaned down to take her right breast into her mouth, teasing Sasha with the tip of her tongue until Sasha finally reached up and tangled her hand in Charlotte's hair. Sasha forced Charlotte's face further into her chest and began guiding Charlotte's mouth exactly where she wanted her most.

Charlotte felt Sasha moan beneath her when she roughly sucked one of her erect nipples, her tongue flicking back and forth. Charlotte shifted over Sasha, pushing one muscular thigh between Sasha's and Charlotte felt Sasha's wet heat immediately and her entire body twitched. Charlotte flexed her muscles, getting an even louder response and she smirked. The older woman shifted again, this time moving to spread Sasha's legs further apart to get better access but the moment she did, Charlotte's entire body seized up and she groaned into Sasha's chest, painfully.

Suddenly Sasha's grip in her tightened, “W-wait...Char, wait...”

Charlotte breathed heavily through her nose before picking up her head and looking at Sasha, smiling softly, “I'm fine baby, I promise.”

“You're not though, you're hurting....” Charlotte was about to whine about going to sleep with blue balls, but Sasha quickly kissed away her pout, “Lay back and let me do the work tonight, okay?”

Charlotte coughed, nearly choking on her own spit but she quickly cleared her throat and nodded. “I...alright.” Charlotte slowly eased off of Sasha and she took Sasha's spot in the middle of the bed and laid down on her back, immediately feeling the relief when she was able to relax. And she was glad for the change of position. In hindsight, Charlotte should've realized that what she  _ planned  _ to do wasn't wise.

Sasha pushed the sheets aside and Charlotte watched Sasha move, and she licked her lips when Sasha reached for the waistband of her sweatpants and lifted her hips to help the younger woman remove them. Sasha saw Charlotte's member twitching against her stomach and smirked—she knew that this was all too easy.

Sasha tossed Charlotte's sweats aside leaving the woman naked except for her sports bra, and she could see Charlotte's nipples pushing against the fabric and smirked. Sasha settled on her knees between Charlotte's legs and the woman moved them further apart to give Sasha more room. Charlotte pressed her lips together when Sasha grabbed her rapidly hardening member, and smiled up at her, “Comfortable?”

“Oh yeah,” Charlotte reached up and pushed her hand beneath her sports bra, eyes still focused on the woman between her legs as Sasha slowly swiped her tongue over the head before gently took Charlotte in her mouth and Charlotte sighed heavily, her eyes nearly rolling closed already. She was nearly embarrassed how close she was but it's been three months—and if Sasha kept looking at her like that, Charlotte was going to blow her top sooner than she wanted.

Sasha's mouth slid up and down over Charlotte, taking the woman a bit deeper each time and it was everything Charlotte could do to keep her hips still, especially when she felt Sasha's free hand caressing her lower stomach occasionally scratching Charlotte with her nails. Charlotte continued to fondle her own breasts beneath her sports bra as she let her head fall back on the pillows with her eyes screwed shut. Sasha's mouth was so warm and wet, and her tempo was just the way Charlotte liked it. Sasha was making love to her member with her mouth and she was enjoying it just as much as Charlotte was.

Charlotte cursed loudly when she felt Sasha's hand leave the base of her shaft, resting on top of her thigh and Sasha began to deep throat her, and Charlotte could feel Sasha's efforts rolling down to the sheets beneath her and her hips moved gently, loving the feel of Sasha's mouth alone. Sasha's speed was varying and she was in no hurry to make Charlotte come.

“I...Sasha,” Charlotte choked when Sasha's throat nearly suffocated her and Charlotte reached down to hold Sasha's head in place but Sasha had been watching her the entire time and intercepted Charlotte's hand, lacing their fingers together. And Charlotte looked down and she swore that Sasha was smirking, she could feel it more than she could see it. Sasha was looking at Charlotte with a look of lust and something else, and Charlotte was so close to the edge so soon it was almost embarrassing.

Sasha pulled back and Charlotte shivered when the cool air hit her overheated wet skin before that shiver turned into a rough shudder when she felt Sasha's soft tongue on the underside of her cock, licking back and forth across Charlotte's shaft. Feeling the heat of Sasha's mouth, watching her lips wrapped around her—working her with her mouth along, Charlotte's grip on Sasha's handed tightened as she couldn't resist any longer.

And it was almost as if Sasha could read Charlotte's mind, as if she sensed that Charlotte couldn't hold on anymore—Charlotte fully expected Sasha to pull back and jerk her off, but Sasha quickly took Charlotte back in her mouth and took as much as she could, and it was Sasha gagging and wetting Charlotte's member even more that had Charlotte crying out as she swelled in Sasha's mouth, and when Sasha breathed through her nose and sucked harder, Charlotte called out Sasha's name as her orgasm tore through her already sore body. Sasha swallowed everything that Charlotte had to give, and Sasha slowed down and continued to gently suck and caress Charlotte for five more minutes before pulling away completely with a soft pop.

And Charlotte couldn't open her eyes to save her life, the way she was feeling was indescribable but she felt as if she were floating on cloud nine and she was still trying to catch her breath. “Holy shit...that was great,” Charlotte chuckled tiredly, bringing both of her hands to her stomach and feeling her heart thumping fast and hard still.

Sasha snorted as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom suite, but Charlotte just continued to lay there—if she wasn't too sore to move earlier she was now, but it was worth everything. Charlotte could hear the water running in the bathroom and Sasha brushing her teeth and she was nearly asleep when Sasha came back to bed and Charlotte nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a warm and wet cloth cleaning her up. And if she wasn't already falling before...she definitely was before.

Lazily, Charlotte placed her hand on Sasha's lower back and caressed her soft skin, “Thank you,” she mumbled sleepily, taking a deep even breath. Sasha rolled her eyes at Charlotte but she was smiling fondly.

“You deserved it.” Sasha tossed the towel aside on the nightstand before laying down, snuggled close to Charlotte after she pulled their sheets back up and quickly got comfortable, exhaustion settling deep into her bones.

“I should defend your title more often then...if this is the thanks I get.” Charlotte chuckled, wincing when Sasha slapped her stomach, “Damn you're so abusive.”

“You like it.” Sasha yawned and rolled over.

Charlotte got comfortable behind Sasha and wrapped one arm around her waist, her hand settling just beneath her belly button possessively. And Sasha reached down and intertwined their fingers, making Charlotte smile and finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Pt 2 will come tomorrow, and we'll collect on Charlotte's owed debt. She'll deserve every drop of it too. ;)


End file.
